Because every ghost is evil
by Zilkenian
Summary: Danny is having a normal night when all of sudden, his ghost side starts to have a need. A need that responds to what Fenton almost always say: Every ghost is evil.


Fresh night in Amity Park. I find myself flying here and there, not caring about anything in the world, just me, my ghost form, and the sky full of stars.

My name, as a ghost, is Danny Phantom. As a human, Danny Fenton, and I come to be a hero against ghosts where I live. I use to fight against ghosts, catch them in the thermos and put them back into the Ghost Zone. Easy, right?

Well, sometimes. From time to time, I can feel that there's something in the back of my mind, telling me something. Something that I can't really understand, but I know what is it. Like I want something. And I really want it.

From time to time, I respond to that urge, and find myself haunting a house or two, and abandoned hospital, scaring some people here and there. Normal stuff for a ghost. And that's where the bad thing is: I'm not a full ghost.

Like if my ghost part was winning over my human side, I need to scare people just for the fun of it. I don't have a purpose; don't have a need, just to have some fun time.

And today it happens to be one of those days. I feel the sudden urge to scare someone, and with my judgment almost annulled, I go into my own house, into the lab, like my half ghost was planning something.

Doing this, in fact, makes me feel really, really alive, and I need it. I start to haunt some of my parents inventions, making them float or go here and there, when all of sudden I can hear their infamous "GHOOOST!" and their weapons aiming at me.

But this time I don't move. This time I don't try to fight back or dodge the blasts. No, because this time my half ghost has a plan, and, to be sincere, my human half doesn't count so much in this. I'm a ghost…

"No! I'm half human! I have to stop this!" I can hear in my mind. Don't care, my human half is scared of what I already am: death. Yes, I'm dead, half dead, but dead anyways. This should take just a moment. I don't need a human side, do I?

But, I'm going to give to these two stupid humans a farewell present. I'm really sure they'll love it. Let's take the blast, let's go and be free. My human half will soon see how we can improve in this form. Because we are not two. We are one. And I'm the one ruling right now.

"Stop! This is wrong, you can't do that! You are ME!" Well, it seems you have a problem then. I can, I will. From the moment you touched the Fenton Ghost Catcher and we got separated for a split of a second, a second mind started to form, and here I am, just taking what is mine.

I let you, Danny Fenton, use my powers for what you wanted, but now is my turn. You had my powers, I have your body now.  
Please, Danny Fenton, look at your own death, feel the despair to be able only to shout at me in our mind, knowing your words won't reach anyone out of here, even your parents will not notice anything until it's done.

Enjoy this moment. I set it for you, Fenton.

…

"…"

I wake up in the middle of the air, inside the lab. I'm…floating? I look around me, and nothing is different. I look down, and I can see my black and white jumpsuit. So I'm still Danny Phantom…but what happened? I remember being in front of my parents…weapons in their hands….

I suddenly fell into realization: I was about to being shot. I look down, at the floor. I can see some blood on the ground, and the fear comes into my mind. I try to change back into mu human form, but nothing happens. My mind screams to not remember anything, to just forget everything and move on, but I can't.

I go upstairs, and then I see it. My body. My lifeless body on the couch, covered with a blanket from head to feet, white with some red stained on it. I realize then what happened.

I died.

And to make it worse, my parents killed me. I changed back in the last second, and my human form took the blast, destroying almost all my ribcage. I can see my parents psychologically destroyed. My mom is crying by my side, kneeling down on the floor while her hand caresses my head over the blanket. My dad is under the door frame that leads to the kitchen. My sister is on the little couch, traumatized as I can see in her blank face.

And then, I find myself thinking that there's no way black. I was killed not only by my parents, but by my ghost counterpart. He became evil over the time, and made itself his own personality. This is the result. Ghost are really evil.

All ghost are evil.

Wait…I'm a ghost now…

I look down at my hand. I'm dead. I'm not alive. I don't feel being attached to something…wait…yes…

My parents…they loved me so much…they cared about me…they always took care of me….

THEY….KILLED…..ME….

"Welcome to the Ghost side, Danny Fenton."

I hear Phantom talking to me…I smile, and then turn invisible…I go near them. My parents, no…my murderers…

Last thing I see is their surprised faces, their smiles, their need to have me back, their apologies, their desires to hold me even if I am a ghost…  
I look at my body. The blood of the huge hole in my chest, the desperation in their faces to have me back…

-Thank you- I said out loud. My parents look at me with a strange face. But I know who has to receive my words. As he joins me in one personality, Phantom smiles. He set this for me. I'm going to enjoy it.

For a start, let's accomplish what a ghost does. And this time….

IS A HOLE IN THEIR CHESTS…


End file.
